


Hear

by SherlockIsBored



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Admiration, John Watson - Freeform, John cares for Sherlock, M/M, Maybe Love, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Werewolf Senses, mild codependence, sense of hearing, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsBored/pseuds/SherlockIsBored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in a set of five mini-fics based around John's deep admiration and love for Sherlock. </p><p>Just a vignette into how we hear life (at 221B).</p><p>Comments always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear

You are a force of nature, Sherlock Holmes. A hurricane that rips through London and its people, tearing it apart limb from limb with gale-force deductions and torrential irritability smattered with a chance of fury. The vitriol that comes from you makes men’s faces redden and women hold back tears.

And while what you say may be bitter to those who fall into the firing line, it can be truly amazing to hear those deductions.

You are a man of action and you have turned your words into a tool of war.

They help you fight against the evil that lurks in London almost enough for people to forgive your caustic public persona.

But these aren’t the only sounds I associate with you.

Not even close.

The sounds I hear between the cases are the ones that keep me grounded. I wake up to the sounds of clinking beakers and volatile reactions at our kitchen table. Sometimes I am even treated to the sounds of you filling the kettle and pulling down my favourite mug. Granted, I would love to hear that sound more often, but I have learned to take the small kindnesses.

You mumble to yourself. Did you know that? I’m sure you would think your transport was betraying you if you did and would take appropriate measures. I’m glad you don’t. It’s an insight into how that beautiful mind works and I feel privileged to have a small window. Listening to you as you work through a difficult case or experiment is inspiring and hearing how that astonishing brain makes connections makes me grateful that I am one of the few you have deemed “not boring.”

The violin is the best, though. It acts as an extension of your voice, saying the things your mouth can’t quite form. The raucous scrapings carry different meanings from contemplative mood set by Bach or the joyous, post case Tarantella you play when you feel particularly proud of yourself.

Did you know I can tell what mood you’re in immediately when I hear you play?

I can also tell when you know I’m actively listening. Your entire sound changes. You smooth out the rough edges and tempos, playing at the threshold of your ability. You do love having an audience. You also love to know that your music is appreciated. More than once I have announced going to bed while you were playing only to have you move from whatever you were sawing out previously and playing soft, lyrical excerpts that soothe me to sleep.

I will take the sounds of explosions and shattered glass, the sarcastic comments and acerbic remarks hurled around carelessly for these moments. The soprano trills of the violin as counterpoint to the velvet baritone-bass of your voice have become my lullaby…

… Or possibly my siren song.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are unfamiliar with the types of music I mentioned:
> 
> \- Bach, Chaconne BWV 1004 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jic6Y47SWtg#t=223  
> \- Example of a Tarantella http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LviO9ADIpE – go to 1:49 if only interested in the Tarantella, if not, listen to this gorgeous music!


End file.
